


To Far

by CaptainCassidy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, F/M, Large Cock, Lemon, M/Solo, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Porn, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spanking, dub-con, dubcon, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things haven't been going so well in Dressrosa, and Doflamingo can hardly get a moment to himself. When that frustration peaks and he reaches his boiling point, everyone gets out of his way-- except those who cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Far

**Author's Note:**

> Doflamingo's POV.
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY VANILLA  
> LIKE I'M NOT EVEN INTO HALF OF THIS STUFF IT JUST HAPPENED  
> SEND HELP

　　The doors of his throne room were locked, barring anyone from entering. His crew knew something was off, but those who dared to ask were only answered with a grin, a chuckle, and a shrug of his shoulders. Knowing not to pursue further, they had stopped asking and left him alone. 　　

He was glad for it. Doflamingo’s hands rested flat on the windowsill as he looked down over his kingdom, the feathery coat on his back fluttering in the breeze. Not much had gotten done today, though everyone seemed to expect something was going to happen. Even he was bothered enough to roam his domain, checking in on people and things that may not be going as planned. 　　

This wouldn’t be to bad, had it not been his routine for the last week. Rumors were floating around about various issues snaking their way into his rule, and some of them had been found to be true. The rest? Well, they were being investigated-- and he didn’t much care for doing all the dirty work. No, he would rather let someone else get involved before he stepped in.

　　Doffy had barely gotten any sleep, hardly ate, and had begun to snap more easily at his family. Seeing him this stressed worried them greatly, but the hodgepodge group knew better than to try and “cheer him up.” Usually, people just didn’t bother him when he got like this, rare as it was.

　　 　　His body ached, and it wasn’t only due to his lack of sleep. No, there was a visible, albeit strangled, bulge in the man’s capris. There were times when he was proud of his libido, and times where he cursed it-- needing constant sexual gratification at his age was obnoxious, especially with a kingdom to rule.

　　While there were countless servants who would love to “help” him with his issue, Doffy found that they annoyed him more than anything. They seemed to try to hard, and while he would normally be soaking up the attention, it just pissed him off right now. There were better things those whores could be doing instead of chasing after his cock.

　　Standing to his full height, the king of Dressrosa turned away from the window and strode to his throne, sitting down in his usual open-legged fashion. He glanced at the annoyance between his legs, cursing under his breath. Doing anything like this was just downright obnoxious. Not to mention the looks he got when people noticed-- and they would notice quite quickly, too. It’s not like the damn thing was subtle.

　　He found his hand moving of its own accord, sliding gently down his chest and stomach and ghosting over his currently contained member. Doflamingo shuddered, feeling it twitch beneath its restraints. What if he rubbed one out quickly? Maybe that would keep his dick down for an hour or two.

　　No, that wouldn’t work. It would just spring back up within the hour, demanding his full attention, as per usual. He needed a real, hard, satisfying fuck before his cock would settle down. How obnoxious could this thing be?

　　When had he begun fondling himself? The king panted, his hips bucking into his hand. Dammit all, he needed to fuck someone _now_. Yet, he couldn’t just pull one of his servants aside, shove them against a wall and fuck their brains out. Jesus, why didn’t he have a girl who did nothing but...

　　...Oh, _right_.

　　A grin spread across his face, stretching from ear to ear. This might be the best option, even if it meant “stepping out” for a bit. The man rested one leg over the other, picking up his den den mushi and demanding his servants to bring in his _Ningyo_.

　　 　　It took a little longer than he would have liked, but perhaps he was just being impatient. She was brought to him, wide eyed and confused, exactly how he had asked-- lead on a pink leash, dressed only in one of his own shirts. It was, of course, far to big for her, and she had pulled it tightly around her midsection.

　　The lead was handed off to him, the servant leaving without even a glance back. Little _Ningyo_ watched for a moment before turning her attention to her Master, looking up at him with frightened-yet-curious eyes. He’d never called for her like this, so her mind must have been frantically searching for a reason for the sudden change in his behavior.

　　“Ahhhh, _Ningyo_ ,” he purred, his smile widening when she flinched. “Just who I’ve been wanting to see,” the man reached down to cup her face in his free hand, pulling her over and planting a rough, demanding kiss to her lips. He loved how she had learned to react so quickly, opening her mouth just enough to let his tongue enter if he wished. What a well trained pet.

　　As much as he wanted to, Doflamingo refrained from deepening the kiss, leaning back and giving the leash a sharp tug, forcing her to come towards him. Another tug and wave of his fingers, she was up on his lap, straddling his hips.

_Puru puru puru puru._

　　“Fucking--” he hissed, yanking the den den mushi up and speaking into it, “What is it?”

　　There was a pause as he listened to the frantic man on the other end of the line. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and the longer he spoke, the tighter his grip on the small device became. His smile fell into a snarl, his teeth gritting like an enraged wild animal.

 _Ningyo_ nearly jumped out of her skin when he slammed the thing back down, seething with a mix of rage and disappointment. Of course they would call for him now, of all times. Couldn’t those bastards do anything on their own?!

　　Looks like his relief would have to wait. Whoever was causing trouble for his subordinates would bear witness to a man devoid of mercy or mockery, and even he pitied them for it. They had no idea what sort of mood he was in, and, unluckily enough for them, it was a bad one.

　　His gaze turned back to his pet, and seeing her freeze up at his stare didn’t bring pleasure to him as it normally would. Part of him wanted to take out his aggression on her, but there would be plenty of time for that later. At least, there had better be.

　　She yelped when he roughly shoved her off him, nearly falling flat on her ass. Caring little for her well being, the Shichibukai practically dragged her out of his throne room, handing her off to the nearest servant and requesting in a cold, curt manner that she be taken back to his room. _Ningyo_ remained silent the entire time, like a good girl. Or, rather, a smart one.

　　As he walked away, Doflamingo felt eyes following him from behind. He wondered briefly if they were those of the servant, or if his little pet dared to sneak a curious glance back. Either way, it didn’t mater.

* * *

 

    No one had the courage to speak to him when he returned. His gait was strained and heavy, his form hunched over like an animal ready to strike. The usual, cocky grin that took up residence on his face was replaced by an angry scowl, his teeth showing like a snarling dogs’. It would be safe to say that he was in a bad mood, if one was only saying it in their head.

　　His hands were shoved into his pockets as he walked, his baggy capris strained at the crotch. Being furious and horny was a terrible combination. Seeing red and unable to think straight, the Shichibukai kicked open the door to his quarters, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl leashed within.

　　Her eyes were wide as she watched him, already backing herself into a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible. It was a futile attempt to avoid his wrath, and the fear her very being radiated made his cock twitch hungrily. Lips curling into a forced smile, Doflamingo grabbed her leash and yanked it roughly, sending the bitch to the floor with a choked yell.

　　A polished shoe pressed down on her back as he leaned down over her, free hand weaving its way into her hair before grabbing and yanking her head up. The girl gritted her teeth, not daring to attempt to turn her head to look at him.

　　“ _Get on the bed, Ningyo,_ ” he hissed through his teeth, letting go of her and standing up. As a good pet would, the girl did as she was asked, getting up and crawling onto the bed. Since it was so tall, it took her a bit of effort to do this, forcing her to use her hands and knees to pull herself onto it. How unfortunate for her, considering the position she had unwittingly put herself in.

　　Not a second later he was behind her, his hands holding her hips in place and pressing her rear up against his aching member. Every fiber of his being demanded that he tear away the thin layers of fabric separating them and fuck her right there, shoving her face into the bed and beating her with his cock mercilessly.

　　He tugged down his capris, freeing his eager dick to the open air. It pulsed as he lined himself up with her, hearing chocked and surprised protests coming from his pet. What she said didn’t matter, though.

　　One hand moved to force her head down onto the soft covers, gripping her hair tightly, the other forcing her to remove his shirt (awkward as it was). A muffled yell ripped from her, and in his fury he gave a sharp slap to her rear. Another yelp and she was silenced. Looks like she knew better.

　　It was at this point that he realized something. She still wore one of his shirts, a red and black one, with nothing underneath. That wasn’t her usual attire, and he assumed that she would have changed back into her normal clothing by now. Why she remained in his was curious.

　　“Why were you still in my shirt, _Ningyo?_ ” he growled down at her, letting her pull her head up just enough to speak. The man wasn’t entirely sure what he’d get out of asking this question, but he paused to let her answer anyways.

　　To his surprise, the girl mumbled something in reply. He couldn’t understand what she had said, but she sounded... embarrassed? Another sharp smack to the ass got the answer out of her, voice strained as if she had been crying.

　　“It smells like you, Master!” the girl choked, muffling her sobs by pressing her own face into the bed.

　　He stopped for a moment, registering that information. So, she had a few guilty pleasures of her own, did she? How cute.

　　His cock rubbed against her lower lips. As terrified as she seemed to be, she felt surprisingly _ready_ for him. Her own fluids dripped onto the bed, bringing a more genuine grin to the man’s face.

　　“Do you like being roughed around?” he asked, pulling her head up a bit, “Do you want me to fuck you like a wild animal? Do you crave me when I’m away?” His voice was laced with poison, his nails digging into her hip as he gripped her with far more force than necessary.

　　Her response was much to quiet for his tastes, so he leaned down over her and clamped his teeth down on her shoulder. The girl squealed in surprise, struggling futility against his grasp. He wondered if she really was struggling, or only pretending to. Whichever it was, he liked it.

　　“Answer me,” Doflamingo snarled, removing his hand from her hair and running his nails roughly down her back. Red welts began to form quickly, and a few small drops of blood beaded to the surface of her skin. He pulled away from her shoulder to lick it up, sliding his tongue down the scratches he’d just made.

　　“Yes,” his _Ningyo_ moaned, pushing up against him, “Yes! Master, please!” The man almost laughed. Hearing her talk like this reminded him of a cliche hentai or bad porno. At the same time, however, the ever-growing ache in his cock told him that he was enjoying it.

　　“Tell me more,” he hissed, pushing the tip of his head into her, “then maybe I’ll let you get something out of this. Why not start with why you like my shirt so much? What do I smell like, _Ningyo?_ ”

　　“O-ocean,” she managed to murmur, her hands gripping the sheets, “Like the ocean, like h-hard work,” the girl gasped when he bucked into her, sending himself an inch or so in. “Like sweet alcohol,” _Ningyo_ huffed, moving her hips against his. He was truly surprised at her vigor, considering he’d left his special lubricant out of this encounter. Typically, this would be extremely painful... or, perhaps, she was enjoying that?

　　The pirate captain moved to nip at her neck, refraining as best he could from slamming himself into her. He took in a long, deep breath, now a bit curious about this whole obsession with his scent. There was a tint of visible surprise on his face as he breathed her in, licking his lips at the sweet, calming smell mixed with his. That wasn’t something he’d ever really put much thought into... but he liked it.

　　His tongue circled the bite marks he had left, eliciting another moan from the gasping, breathy mess beneath him. The already prominent grin stretching across his face grew even wider. Doflamingo could turn even the strongest of women into panting, horny animals beneath him, and he loved it.

　　What could he say? He was good at what he did.

　　However, as lovely as this was, his restraint was at its limit. A sharp, involuntary buck of his hips told him what was about to happen, whether his pet was prepared or not. Poor thing, she wasn’t going to be able to walk for weeks!

　　Both hands came back to clamp down on her hips, making sure she stayed in place. A muffled whimper came from the girl, who seemed to be bracing herself for impact. Not like it would do her any good.

　　The king’s hips moved of their own accord, thrusting in and out of her with enough force to shake the massive bed. Muffled creaks from the wood could be heard as he fucked her into the mattress, beating her black and blue with his cock. Each time he thrust he would go a little deeper, disregarding whether she could take it or not.

　 _Ningyo_ screamed into the soft covers, choked sobs escaping his pet each time he pounded into her. While she couldn’t form sentences, he did catch the occasional “it hurts” and “you bastard.” This, of course, just make him fuck her harder. She had no right to speak to him like that anyways.

　　Being so much smaller than he was, the girl was amazingly tight. She unwittingly clamped down on him like a vice, and it felt fantastic. Doflamingo threw his head back and let out a low, guttural moan, fucking her with increased gusto. Damn, he needed this.

　　One hand moved to her ass, digging his nails into the supple flesh. It was already red from his previous abuse, but that didn’t matter. Blood beaded to the surface beneath his hand as he dragged his nails downward, letting go only to grab her thigh and pull her up so he could bang her at a better angle.

　　Her protests fell on deaf ears as Dressrosa’s royal family leader continued to beat her insides as hard as he could. His cock pulsed inside her, the heat building at its base driving him in faster and harder than before. Fuck, he needed this.

　　His tongue lolled out of his mouth as the king arched his back, letting out a loud, feral snarl. He pulled her hips to him and trust one last time, burying himself as deep as he could. The man practically saw stars when he came, forgetting where he was for a moment and letting himself pant like a dog, leaning over his _Ningyo_ and bracing his arm against the bed so that he didn’t collapse completely.

　　When he had regained his composure, the man pulled himself out of her as slowly as he could. Shrugging off the fact that he was shaking a bit, Doflamingo stood back up and observed the damage he’d done.

　　It was a bit much, even for him. The girl’s back was still bleeding, as were the scratches on her ass and thigh. There was a bright red hand print on one cheek, and it didn’t take a genius to know that it would bruise. Her body slumped down before he could properly analyze the rest of her, turning into a shuddering, sobbing mess.

　　Now that he was coming to his senses, he realized that he may have gone a bit far this time. He probably wouldn’t be able to fuck her again for weeks, and the thought brought a scowl to his face. It seemed that he would just have to be more careful next time. What a pity.

　　Part of him wanted to try and speak to her, but he knew better. Tugging his pants back up, the man turned away from her and walked to the door. He paused there, glancing back at her. She remained in the same position, likely in to much pain to move. Damn, he’d really done a number on the kid.

　　Just as he went to turn the knob and leave, a choked, muffled noise caught his attention. Curious, he turned back to the girl, calmly walking over to her and kneeling down beside her so that he could hear what she had to say.

　　“...I’ll... get even...” she muttered quietly, stifling her sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this one, but rest assured, he'll get what's coming to him. vuv


End file.
